


Tin Can

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 14: Enemies to loversThe evolution of "Tin Can"
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Tin Can

Day 14: Enemies to lovers 

“Seriously? You’re given me Tin Can... A phucking plastic prick.” Gavin moved back from Folwers desk “Come on! Hank may have gotten over his grievances but I’m not going to.” He added, sitting down in the chair again, looking like a kid who was sent to the headteacher. 

“Yeah, well you haven't given me much choice, there isn't another detective in this place that you haven't insulted, made quit or made them threaten to quit. I know you’re not about to quit over this.” Fowler insisted, leaning back in his chair “Just give it a chance.” He added before Gavin stormed out, right into an android who was heading up the stairs. 

“Move out the way! Plastic prick.” Gavin pushed it back, heading straight over to his desk and beginning to work on the case. After all, distracting himself with work was Gavin’s solution. 

“Detective Reed.” Gavin looked up at the voice, looking slightly confused for a second before realisation dawned on him. Oh. The android from before stood in front of him, using a tissue to stop a blue liquid coming out of his nose. 

“Let me guess, you’re my so called partner, great android if a little push puts you out of service. So much for the most advanced android every made.” Gavin replied with a roll of his eyes “The desk is free, just do your work or whatever.” 

“I’m not out of service, it's a nose bleed.” the RK900 responded quietly, confused. He started to work anyway, looking through the files and organising the evidence in his head.

* * *

“Fucking hell Tin Can!” Gavin replied, leaning against a wall near RK900, breathing heavily. He looked at the scene, the three suspects lay on the floor, disarmed. RK900 turned around, dropping the weapon he had picked up on the floor “You’re going to get yourself ripped apart at this rate.” 

“I completed the mission, didn’t I?” RK900 replied simply, beginning to tie the suspects up as he spoke, his LED turning from red to yellow as he let backup know the suspects were down before returning to red once more. 

“How did you take them all down?” Gavin replied, having got his breath back. 

“I’m the most advanced android ever made.” RK900 quoted Gavin, touching his side “Although, they did get in one shot.” 

“Shit, should of led with that!” Gavin replied “Come on, I’m taking you to cyberlife before you bleed out or something.” He began to walk, looking behind to make sure RK900 was following. His car was only a few blocks away. Once they arrived, Gavin held the door open for RK900 to enter car. They drove in silence, Gavin looking over at RK900 every few seconds. He noticed his Partners LED was bright red Partner, well that was new, something to figure out later. He drove quickly but carefully, arriving at the android emergency facility. 

Once inside, RK900 was quickly patched up and sat on the side of the bed, looking over at Gavin “Thank you, detective Reed.”

“Yeah, you may be a dumb and reckless Tin Can, but I wasn’t going to let my partner bleed out or something.” Gavin replied simply, “It’s nice to know you’re more than an unstoppable Terminator.” 

“You broke my nose the first time we met.” RK900 replied as he got off the bed and collected his jacket “But I understand your point.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Gavin replied, following him out “Here’s a tip, maybe don’t run into a group of armed suspects when your backup is a lot slower than you.”

“I will take your tip into consideration...but I am well aware that you would of done the same thing.” 

Gavin paused as if he was trying to think of a clever response or some way to counteract it “Point taken.” He replied in the end. 

* * *

_ I was built to destroy my species _

The words still rang in Gavin’s ears. He knew that RK900 had that past and was built for that, like Connor was. But yet he didn’t realise how much that affected him. Maybe he pushed it too far again, another partner down the drain. Not that he cared for the Plastic Prick or anything. 

He was surprised to hear his doorbell, even more surprised to see RK900 behind it. He seemed nervous, unsure if what he was doing was right. Gavin appreciated it, the apology, the food. 

“Yeah, Nines, I’m sorry too.” The nickname had slipped out his mouth later that evening. 

“Nines? That’s one you haven’t called me before.” Nines replied, his LED turning yellow for a second as he processed the nickname. 

“Yeah, well if you want me to stick to Tin Can and Plastic Prick….”

“No no, Nines is fine...I’ll keep it, I think.” Nines replied. Nines, it was a nice fit, a welcome change to the others. He liked it. 

* * *

“For someone who doesn’t eat, you sure do cook well, Tin Can.” Gavin looked over to the kitchen where Nines was loading the dishwasher. He took the plate out, placing it in. 

“You have had my food before, I cooked for you yesterday.” Nines replied, finishing the dishwasher and putting it on before leaning on the side. 

“Yeah...I may not of eaten it...guess I felt to bad after what happened.” Gavin replied, looking down a little sheepishly. 

“Ah…” Nines replied “Well, if you want, I can come and cook for you more often.”

“Yes, I would love that.” He replied, looking up and over at Nines for a moment before pulling him into a kiss. It was so new and was nowhere near perfect. It was still a little messy, they both seemed a little uncertain, but he had faith. For the first time he considered the future...he could see his future with Nines, see this every morning. 

When did he become so sappy? Especially for a Tin Can…

“You should get ready for work.” Nines replied after a few minutes “Unless you want to be late.” 

“Oh shit...I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Gavin replied, moving quickly to the bathroom, causing Nines to roll his eyes and move to the sofa. He might as well use these few minutes to do something productive. 

* * *

“You say we had a rough start...that was a understatement. I broke your nose when we met, gave you way more shit than you deserved and yet for some unknown reason, you stuck by me, something I will be forever grateful for.” Gavin looked down to his cards before he looked over at Nines, biting his lip slightly. God, he looked so handsome in his white suit with a blue tie. Gavin was so nervous, nervous of messing this up, ruining the big day. He switched cards and continued once again. 

“I always called you Tin Can, one of my nicer and older nicknames. At first, it was because that’s what you were in my mind, then it was a way to remind myself of what you were and to keep my walls up. Then it just became our thing. Eventually it became more than that. So yeah, you’re a dumb reckless Tin Can...but you’re my dumb reckless Tin Can and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Gavin took the ring from the ring bearer and placed it gently on Nines hand. 

“Well, I now pronounce you husbands, you may kiss the groom...not that you need telling.” Tina replied as the two kissed before she had finished her sentence, the room erupting in cheers. It was only a small ceremony, mostly people from work, a few select Jericho reps. It was nice, neither of them would have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a good day. I really need to stop writing these at 10 o clock at night... 
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Have a great timezone


End file.
